This invention relates to electric extension cord storage reels in general and in particular to electric extension cord storage reels which include means for receiving and releasably retaining one end of an electric extension cord.
Electrical extension cords are highly ubiquitous items which are widely utilized in industrial and commercial establishments as well as in residences. The storage of such cords represents a possible safety hazard due to possible tripping or damage to the electric extension cord which may result in future electric shock hazards. Additionally, the unorganized storage of electric extension cords is highly unsightly.
Numerous automatic retraction reels are known in the prior art and are utilized commonly in electrical appliances in which one end of the extension cord is fixedly connected to a particular appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner. Further, several electric cord reels are known which utilize slip rings or movable connectors to maintain electrical connection to the wire wrapped around the reel during rotation of the reel. Simple reels for storage of electric extension cords are also known; however, each of these known reels is deficient in its lack of any means for receiving and releasably retaining one end of the electric extension cord during retraction of the cord in order to assist the operator in winding the cord around the hub of the reel.